


Can I have some light ?

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: BL Week 2021 [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Outer Space, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Day 3 :SpaceCan be read independantly.Pastchapter 8 of Journeysand past chapter 8 of Lovers' meeting, bonus scene (I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul Universe)Hal attempts to propose to Bruce in space.Everything doesn't happen as intended, but it only makes the night better.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BL Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200659
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Can I have some light ?

“So what do you think ?” Hal asked, his arms wrapped around Bruce and his head resting on Bruce’s left shoulder. 

The sight in front of them was one of the most beautiful both of them had ever seen, and they had seen many landscapes. For half an hour, they had looked at the mountains turning purple as the sun set.  
Now, the night had fallen and stars surrounded them. Bruce had pointed at some constellations and Hal had told him more about them as the night settled fully. 

Bruce was quite certain Hal was making up half of his stories and exaggerated the others just to entertain him. 

“It’s breathtaking, Hal.” Bruce told him truly. 

If it hadn’t been for Hal’s green glow, they would have been surrounded by total darkness. But it would have prevented them to see each other, and Bruce liked to see Hal. 

“Not as much as you.” Hal said, nuzzling his neck before detaching himself from Bruce. 

Bruce chuckled lightly.

“Really, Hal ?” he said as he turned around. 

Hal was on one knee and looking up at Bruce expectantly, mask off. He was holding a small jewellery case construct containing a titanium band. 

Bruce started to laugh and had to turn his back to Hal to compose himself. In the meantime, Hal had standed up, having picked the ring and made his construct disappear. 

“I don’t get what’s so funny.” he muttered. 

He had thought it was where they were going. He hadn’t expected Bruce to say yes immediately, but he had waited for hints that Bruce was ready to propose. They had broached the subject a few times casually and Bruce hadn’t seemed against it. 

“It’s because you lack some intel.” Bruce said. “Can I have some light ?” he asked as he rummaged through the contents of his belt.  
Hal provided it and two seconds later he was catching a small box Bruce had thrown him. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“If you had given me five more minutes, I would have been the one with mud on their uniform.” Bruce confirmed.

Hal started laughing too.

“You sounded so enthusiastic about this trip and you kept talking about those purple-ish mountains, I couldn’t help but think it would be the perfect place.”

Hal shook his head, a smile still glued to his face. 

“I just wanted to be sure you weren’t going to bail out on me and send Clark or Barry with me. I am not sure the ring would have fitted them as well.” Hal said.

“Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

“Nobody makes you laugh as much.By the way, in case you still haven’t figured out, I love you too. And seriously Bruce, I had this planned for months.” Hal said, sighing.

He didn’t even sound disappointed. He wasn’t, not really. Their evening was still a perfect evening. Maybe even a better one than he had imagined.

Bruce was rolling his eyes at him and it shouldn’t have been so endearing, really, but it made Hal smile.

“Whereas I just walked past a jewellery store yesterday, thought ‘why not’ and bought you a wedding ring on a whim. Just thought it would look pretty on you.” 

“It will.” Hal asserted. 

“Please tell me you didn’t get ‘Property of Hal Jordan’ engraved on mine.” Bruce said, just before he wrapped a hand around Hal’s waist and another around his neck to kiss him. 

“I thought we should discuss the engraving together, but that’s a nice idea.” Hal chuckled against his lips. 

“Oh, I have a few others.” Bruce murmured. 

“I’d love to hear them.” Hal answered back. 

They kept kissing and laughing under the stars for a long time.


End file.
